


Angsty Kids OneShot book

by miniratmx



Series: Angsty Kids [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Song Lyrics, Teen Romance, Tragic Romance, a bunch of young angsty kids/adults, song one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniratmx/pseuds/miniratmx
Summary: a one shot book for the short stories that I wright about original characters that are angsty and font come from anything, they are entirely their own entity.





	1. Jenny

It had been about two years since I left for that movie, I didn’t want to leave things the way that I did, especially with Jenny. I’m pretty sure I screwed up everything I had with her. She knew I had to leave, and I wanted to sort of promise her that I was dedicated to her alone, and that no matter what, would always come back to her, so on the last day before I had to leave, to Los Angelis, I asked her to marry me. It’s just she didn’t take it too well, she was never good with commitments, but I waited, I was patient with her, and I thought that maybe she was ready… I was wrong. Now I was back though, and I wanted to surprise her, none of our friends knew I was back. You see I know some people in nothing more, and they were touring around the country, they just happened to be in town when I got back, so I got with them and asked them a favor. There final song would ‘Jenny’ and I would sing it to, some parts they would sing to have it make more sense, since some of the parts make more sense for someone else to sing it to her. I hope that by singing her this song she realizes how much I love her, and what she does to me.

The day of I made sure that only one of my friends knew about me being back, Teddy, I knew he wouldn’t tell anyone, even Zuma, and that he could, get everyone to go to make it not super obvious. Even still I had checked from back stage during their third song, just to make sure. Jenny was there, and she was along with everyone else, suddenly I got extremely nervous, and anxious. Maybe I shouldn’t do this, what if she doesn’t love me anymore, I have been gone for two years. I got out my phone and called Teddy. “hello?” he asked yelling over the music. “Teddy thank god I don’t know if I can do this,” I said, poking my head out through curtain, I saw him on the phone with them all around him. then he locked eyes with me, “what that matter Dakota, you can do this,” he said. “I don’t know what if she doesn’t want me to come back to her, what if…” he cut me off. “come on you will do fine, she is going to love it, and she is going to be glad to see you again,” he said. “yeah but, what if…” he cut me off again. “you are thinking too much about what could happen bad, just take a breath and calm down,” he said, and then they stopped playing, they were switching songs. “alright guys this is our last, song of the night,” they said over the speakers, pausing, and the audience ‘awwwwed’, “I know, but I promise you it will be very special, so the last song of the night, Jenny,” they finished, and the audience roared. “oh, looks like I have to go, you’re on, good luck…” Teddy said, hanging up. “no, no, no, no, Teddy, Teddy,” I said in to the phone, but he had hung up already. I look a deep breath, and got in to my position, I was supposed to be out of sight singing, and then come up on to the stage on a raising platform, from under the stage. This is it I thought to myself as they started the beginning. “a little sleep, a little slumber, a little folding of the hands,” I started singing, at first the audience was silent, then by the end of the phrase they were cheering. They had also started lifting me up to the stage for them all to see me. “left you weak, left you hungry, on their supply you still demand,” I continued to sing, with each word I got more and more into it getting less and less nervous. “your beginning to drag the ones you love down, will this phase ever end,” I sang the next line, and then I saw Jenny’s face, she was shocked, as were the rest of our friends but she, was frozen in place. I was mentally scolding myself I’m stupid, to think this would work, she hated it, but I had to keep singing. “a thousand arms to hold you, but you won’t reach for any hands, cause, I don’t feel like I’m, getting through to you, let me paint this clear, life is short my dear,” I sang, and they were to sing the next part I looked to her for any more changes and it was still full of shock, our other friends however, started chanting ‘Dakota’ over and over, and then got the crowd in to it. “see your mother here, her last painful year, I wish you only knew, she stuck around for you, she stuck around for your,” they sung. “maybe you should just fall, and leave the world, and loose it all, and if that’s what you need, to finally see, I’ll be with you through it all,” I sung looking directly to Jenny and the last part of the line, hoping to help her understand, get her to show a different emotion than just shocked. Then I saw Teddy put his hand on her shoulder, and tell her something, that to my knowledge looked like it got her out of her trance, she still wasn’t screaming like everyone else, but she was looking directly at me smiling, one of the most genuinely warm smiles I’ve ever seen her give me. It boosted my pride so much I started smiling too, and now that I knew she was happy I was gaining my confidence “bring on the pills, roll the dollar bill, medication will never heal, Relapse, Rehab, Repeat, always thinking about the me, me, me, self-destruct, spiral down, till your want becomes your need,” I continued to sing, getting more in to it. “please get up like I know you can or forever love the fall, cause,” I continued. I saw her face drop while I was singing, but then pick back up again, at the last part. “I don’t feel like I’m, getting through to you, let me paint this clear, life is short my dear,” I sang, and then it as their turn again, to sing. The look on her face was priceless, it was between embarrassment, happiness, and still a little bit of shock. “see your mother here, her last painful year, I wish you only knew, she stuck around for you, she stuck around for you,” they sang. “Maybe you should just fall, and leave the world, and loose it all, and if that’s what you need, to see I’ll be with you through it all,” I sang, the entire time I was singing I was staring at her only, trying to get her to understand completely. “I can’t stand to see you down, strung out, off the wagon and unwound, but steady, steady, oh god Jenny, Jenny,” I continued to sing, I noticed her jump surprised when I used her name, her face got red like a tomato. “I can’t bear to hear the sound of your body, body, hit-t-t-t-ing the ground,” I sang, to her and her alone, sure there was an audience of people I was singing to but none of that mattered if she didn’t listen, she is most important. “I can’t stand to see you down stung out, off the wagon and unwound, but steady, steady, oh god, Jenny, Jenny, I can’t bear to hear the sound of your body, body, hit-t-t-t-ing the ground, oh Jenny, Jenny, Jenny,” I sang. “she stuck around for you, she stuck around for you, she stuck around for you,” they sang after me in an echo like way, and then I noticed on her face, that she had realized something, she probably was understanding the song more and that I wasn’t just surprising her with a show. “maybe you should just fall, leave the world and loose it all,” I sang again, then they took over again, “if that’s what you need to finally see, she loved you through it all,” they sang, they were supposed to continue singing for much of the rest of the song, and then I made my way down off stage straight through the crowd to her. “maybe you should just fall, leave the world, and loose it all, and that’s what you need to see she loved you through it all,” they sang with a nice echo effect, between two of them, as I made my way to her, never leaving her eye contact, her face was getting very red, and she looked like she was panicking a little bit, looking to our friends for help, but they all just pushed her out front not letting her hide. Once I got in front of her, I couldn’t help but smile like a stupid idiot, I could tell she was shaking, as teddy and Zuma made sure she didn’t run away from embarrassment. I held my hands out for her to take, or hug me, I was hoping more for the latter option, I mouthed ‘I love you’ to her, and I sung the last verse, “I’ll be with you through it all,”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Jenny" by Nothing More


	2. Say you wont let go

It had been about two week since I had gotten back from making that movie. Jenny and I were on a nice date, we had rode to a nice spot that I knew of. I laid down a blanket on top of a little hill in a park, and we were laying on it watching the night sky, it was a full moon tonight, it was a beautiful night to say the least. It was quiet, there was silent tension between us, and it didn’t help that neither of us where talking. Both of us were just admiring the night sky, and all the stars that we could see from this spot, unlike if we were in the city. I decided it had been too quiet for too long, “Jenny, look I want to say I’m sorry for how I left it all that time ago… when I left I should have never- “she cut me off by rolling over leaning on me pressing a finger to my lips, my heart felt like it lept out of my chest. “hush, your being stupid, apologizing, when you’ve done nothing wrong,” she said, removing her finger from my lips, and laying her hand across my chest, staying close to me. I missed this for the years that I was gone, I liked feeling powerful, able to protect her from anything. “why did you take me back after I left for two years, I figured you would have moved on, or that you no longer loved me,” I said. “Dakota, I will admit, it was hard with you being gone for so long, but I think if you haven’t of left, I would have never known how much I truly needed you,” she said, squeezing me in her hold a little harder. “I still not sure if I understand you,” I said. “what I mean to say is,” she paused and started singing, “I met you in the dark, you lit me up, you made me feel as though I was enough,” she continued, sitting up from embracing me propped up on her elbow, looking me in the eyes. “we danced the night away, we drank too much, I held your hair back when you were throwing up, then you smiled over your shoulder, for a minute, I was stone-cold sober, I pulled you closer to my chest, and you asked me to stay over, I said, I already told ya, I think that you should get some rest,” she sang sitting up all the way, no longer looking at me, by now I already knew the song she was singing. “I knew I loved you then, but you’d never know ‘cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go, I know I needed you, but I never showed, but I wanna stay with you until we’re grey and old, just say you won’t let go, just say you won’t let go,” she finished singing, she never looked back at me once she stopped, and after a bit of silence I knew she wasn’t going to continue, waiting for me to respond. “I’ll wake you up with some breakfast in bed, I’ll bring the kids to school, wave them goodbye, and I’ll thank my lucky stars for that night,” I started singing, and then sat up wrapping my left arm around her shoulders, and continued to sing in her ear, my lips barely grazing her ear. “when you looked over your shoulder, for a minute I forget that I’m older,” I sang, and then I reluctantly pulled away from her, earning me a disapproving wine. I stood up and looked back to her holding out my hand to her. “I wanna dance with you right now,” I sang, and she giggled and grabbed my hand and I pulled her up in to my embrace, and began dancing with her. “oh, and you look beautiful as ever, and I swear that everyday you’ll get better, you make me feel this way somehow,” I continued to sing, and then spun her around, before bringing her back and continuing to dance. “I’m so in love with you, and I hope you know, darling you love is more than worth its weight in gold, we’ve come so far my dear, look how we’ve grown, and I wanna stay with you until we’re grey and old, just say you won’t let go, just say you won’t let go,” I finished singing, and our forehead were pressed against each other. “I wanna live with you, even when we’re ghosts, ‘cause you were always there for me when I needed you most,” she sang as we gently swayed to the imaginary beat of the song we were now singing. “I’m gonna love you till, my lungs give out, I promise till death we part like in our vows,” I sang, and then the next part we sang at the same time, “so, I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows, ‘cause now it’s just for you and me till we’re grey and old, just day you won’t let go, just say you won’t let go, just say you won’t let go, oh just say you won’t let go,” we finished singing, holding each other in a loose yet firm embrace, foreheads together. After a moment, we both started giggling up a storm at what we were doing, and then it dies down as tension entered the atmosphere but it wasn’t unwelcome tension. I opened my eyes and saw Jenny staring back at me, the exact same way, I slowly moved my lips closer to hers. “Jenny,” I said, my lips just barely grazing her lips, oh how I wanted to close the gap between us but I had to tell her something. “I love you, so, so, so, much, more than you will ever know,” I finished, our lips continuing to graze over each other’s agonizingly. Jenny however, didn’t hesitate to lock our lips in to a kiss, after I said the last word, a tender, passionate, kiss, and we separated all too soon. “I know I don’t really say it much, but, Dakota, I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'say you wont let go' by James Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> I post updates of my stories, and various drawings to my tumblr blog, Miniratmx


End file.
